


the fireworks, blooming in our hearts

by smilebouquet



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Fireworks, Fluff, Missing Scene, Summer, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebouquet/pseuds/smilebouquet
Summary: It’s just not fair. (And incredibly cliché.)How did Kanon expect her to enjoy the fireworks in the sky when the ones in her eyes were the most stunning?(in which Misaki gets a wake up call, and realises more than she wishes to admit.)
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi & Matsubara Kanon & Okusawa Misaki & Seta Kaoru & Tsurumaki Kokoro, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	the fireworks, blooming in our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i would die for misakanon. i have many, many feelings for them. this was literally written because i had a galaxy brained moment.  
> i also took the opportunity to practice my writing style a bit, so... enjoy? :)
> 
> *takes place in the _A Summer Evening, Flowers and Poetry Adrift the Water's Surface _event story*__

It’s not fair.

The fireworks are blossoming in the sky like flowers, illuminating the night sky before fizzing out. They’re beautiful, incredibly so. Misaki’s never seen a more intricate display before.

And yet, she finds that she is unable to give them all of her attention.

Part of that, of course, is because she’s with her band members this year. Although Kaoru had sat quietly as she muttered about the fireworks’ fleeting existence, the other two weren’t as sensible. Kokoro and Hagumi had dashed to the edge of the boat to get a closer look. Kokoro leaned so far out that she almost lost her balance, and Hagumi was literally bouncing in place and making the whole boat rock. They’re like children, and it bothers Misaki, but she knows better than to say it out loud.

“How beautiful...”

And then, there’s _her_.

Misaki tears her gaze away from the fireworks for the umpteenth time. She’s staring up at the fireworks, hands clasped together on her lap. Her hair is an incredibly soft waterfall of light blue, and falls onto her shoulder in half tendrils. If kindness had a colour, Misaki would say that the colour of her eyes is definitely it — deep purple like the lavender fields in early summer. Right now, they’re a myriad of colours as the fireworks bloom in the sky — and in those purple pools.

There's just... something incredibly surreal about the way Kanon is poised right now. It makes her want to stare for hours.

Another boom echoes in the distance, and it rattles Misaki enough for her to shift her gaze back to the sky. Her heart rate steadily falls, and the warmth in her cheeks slowly dissipates.

It’s just not fair. (And incredibly cliché.)

How did Kanon expect her to enjoy the fireworks in the sky when the ones in her eyes were the most stunning?

* * *

“We’re all just a bunch of fireworks, aren’t we?”

“Eh?”

They somehow end up on the riverside, sparklers in hand and energy aplenty. Well, Kokoro and Hagumi had plenty of energy. Misaki felt like she could collapse at any given moment.

She smiles at Kanon, whose mouth is parted open thanks to her little noise of acknowledgement. The drummer gestures to the two of them, then to the three girls spinning around with their sparklers and leaving behind trails of light. “Us?”

Misaki nodded. “Kokoro, Hagumi... Heck, even Kaoru-san... They’re all like the big fireworks in the sky.” She cracks a wry smile. “Especially Kokoro. She’s the biggest of ‘em all.”

“Ah...” Kanon’s eyes light up. “Then we’re the little sparklers, right?”

“Yeah. We don’t like standing out, after all.”

Now it’s Kanon’s turn to grin. “Michelle would probably be a firework.”

Misaki's eye twitches. Kanon's smile widens, and she’s certain she’s never seen an angel until today.

* * *

Kokoro butts into their conversation mere minutes later with shining eyes, exclaiming that she wants Kanon to do her a favour.

Which is why she’s now teetering over the river (still crouching), sparkler outstretched. The borderline pitiful look on her face makes Misaki want to tear it from her hands and do Kokoro's favour for her.

She manages, and they’re presented with a reflection of the big fireworks and tiny sparklers on the water’s calm surface. Everyone’s decidedly pleased by the results of ~~their~~ Kanon’s efforts.

“See? No matter if it’s a biiiig firework or a tiny sparkler, they’re both still fireworks!” Kokoro cries, ecstatic. “And together, they look even prettier!”

“Together, huh?” Misaki parrots, eyeing her own sparkler as if it would tell her the answer. “I guess I see what you mean—”

_Ah._

“Ohhhh! Your face!” Kokoro begins jumping in place, pointing. “That’s the face of someone who’s come up with a haiku!”

“What, really!?” Hagumi turns to Misaki, buzzing with excitement. “Tell us, Mii-kun, tell us!”

Kaoru chuckles. “How wonderful. I, too, wish to hear it.”

“I did, but it’s a secret for now,” Misaki replies glibly, a smirk tugging at her lips. “Maybe I'll tell you once summer’s over, and our homework’s been turned in.”

“Aww, no fair!” Hagumi complains, shoulders slumped. “I was looking forward to it...”

“It’s not a problem, Hagumi!” Kokoro assures her. Her smile, as always, is undeterred. “After all, she promised! Misaki, I can't wait to hear it once summer’s over!”

Kanon beams. “When the time comes, don’t forget to tell us, okay?”

“Indeed, we will be awaiting that moment in anticipation,” Kaoru declares, hands pressed against her chest. Misaki swears she heard a “how fleeting...”

Her smirk morphs into a thin line.

“I will, but you guys are _really_ making a mountain out of a molehill right now,” Misaki deadpans, shaking her head. 

Her eyes drift on their own, over each band member, like a cursor, until Kanon is all that’s left in her field of vision. They lock eyes.

She flashes her another smile, and raises her hand to show her yellow sparkler.

“Opening up to us is a pretty big deal, Misaki-chan.”

Misaki's eyes widen. Her walls begin to crumble.

“I— wait, what do you mean?” she sputters, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. “Weren’t we talking about my haiku? It could be about the fireworks, or the river, or... anyway, I’m not opening up about anything!”

Kanon bursts out laughing, her eyes mirthful, her free hand raised to cover her mouth in that Kanon-like way she’s grown fond of.

“If it was about those things, you wouldn’t be so hesitant to tell us,” she says matter-of-factly. She leans in, cupping her hand around Misaki’s right ear, whispering, “I’m glad you like being a part of Hello, Happy World! now.”

Her sparkler sizzles out.

If they had been in any other position, Misaki’s knee jerk response would have been to vehemently say “no, I do not enjoy being part of this circus.” But they’re so close together, their yukatas touching, that her mind falters.

She spends the next few seconds (though admittedly, it felt like years) pretending. She pretends the warmth in Kanon's tone isn’t making her heart do an impression of one of her passionate drum solos. She pretends that the way her soft fingers brushed against her ear didn’t send tingles throughout her entire being. She pretends that she isn’t disappointed in the sudden chill (even though it’s _summer_ , for crying out loud) when Kanon pulls away.

Misaki is great at pretending, but Kanon always seems to be able to poke so many holes through her facade with a single worried glance, or a quirk of the lips.

(Then again, it may be because Kanon’s always been that kind of person: perceptive, considerate, and honest to a fault. she’s emotionally smarter than her timid nature implies, and isn’t afraid of getting hurt in another’s place.

Despite what she constantly tells everyone, Misaki thinks Kanon is the bravest person she’s ever met.)

Her face is still mere centimeters away. When she finds it in herself to look Kanon square in the eyes, they are glistening like dewdrops hanging off the petals of a wisteria. That sweet, sweet smile is back, peach lip balm complementing her rose-dusted cheeks. The scent of cherry blossoms is faint, but almost intoxicating.

She opens her mouth, but the words cling to her tongue like barbed seeds and the lump in her throat becomes all the harder to swallow.

Kanon's smile fades. “Misaki-chan?”

Ah, she’s been staring.

“Sorry. I kinda spaced out,” Misaki mutters, pulling away. “And, um...” she trails off. Her eyes shift, and now they’re boring holes into the drummer’s yellow yukata, patterned with pastel maple leaves. What a cute yukata. Where, where did Kanon-san buy it? How much did it cost? The questions burn in her mind, far more pressing than the question of what to say to the girl in front of her.

Kanon tilts her head, a finger grazing the bottom of her lip. Then she leans in, curious eyes doe-like and wide, and maybe laced with a bit of hope...?

Misaki's too rigid to move away again. Her muscles heavy and numb, her heart slamming into her ribcage and ringing in her ears. All she can see are Kanon’s lavender eyes as they reflect something from Misaki’s own grey-blue ones.

There’s no point in hiding it anymore, is there? She's told Kanon before, in bursts, in subconscious actions, that she loves Hello, Happy World! She doesn’t hate being pulled into Kokoro’s wild schemes, be it skydiving or smile-patrolling. She likes basking in Hagumi’s perpetual energy, and the way it shines through every little thing she does. She's enthralled by Kaoru’s Shakespeare talk, and how amazing of a senior she truly is despite the bravado. She loves—

Kanon. Kanon is waiting for her to say something. Focus.

“Me too, I guess,” she chokes out, the words thick over the sound of their overlapping heartbeats. Her cheeks feel incredibly hot now.

Kanon laughs again at her meek display. “You’re so cute, Misaki-chan.” It’s said with such sincerity that she isn’t sure how to process it. 

It could have been the humid air, or perhaps it was the borderline romantic atmosphere, even with Kaoru watching with a glint in her eye like she knows. ( _Knows what?_ Misaki thinks sullenly.) But a warm feeling nestled in her chest begins to bloom despite herself. For the first time since December, she’s forced to confront reality.

After all, denial is naught when your heart’s singing so loudly you can’t hear the other two dummies screaming. Or the fireworks.

* * *

Deep within the pages of a book on song composition, right next to a scribbled-on notebook page, is a sticky note. On it are the words:

_“As the fireworks bloomed,_  
_they reflected in your eyes,  
_ _and outshone them all.” (22/08)*_

_* — the day I realized I ~~was in love with~~ had developed feelings for Kanon-san _

The kanji of the footnote is small and tidy, as if the writer had projected her desire for the earth to swallow her whole onto them. Beneath the haiku is a doodle of a penguin and a bear, flipper and paw intertwined.


End file.
